A Program Interrupted
by Novi Snow Kenobi
Summary: Spiralla Kenobi finds a job at a local ice rink at Mos Espa. She had skated there for 7 years but all this gets changed as stormtroopers suddenly interrupts one of her programs. The stormtroopers takes her friend, Esmeralda Scienski for questioning. Spiralla then has to save her. Will she be successful? Or will she fail?
1. Chapter 1

This chapter may seem boring because it's all about ice skating the I promise you the next chapter isn't. You could really just skip to the second one once I have it up.

Spiralla Kenobi closed the sandy-colored door and trudged towards her speeder. She dumped her skates in the basket and hopped on the white speeder. It was just dawn and the twin suns of Tatooine had just begun to rise from beneath the horizon. Her speeder sped towards an ice rink, which was located in the heart of Mos Espa. She had found a job there; it involved skating programs throughout the day to provide entertainment for audiences. Occasionally, there would be intriguing stories tied into the programs that captivated the audience even more.

The speeder zipped through the streets, stirring up the sand and creating a dusty cloud. She parked the speeder, grabbed her skates, and headed inside.

The coolness of the rink enveloped her, saving her from the intense heat coming from Tatooine's twin suns. There were three rinks: one for performances, another for program practicing and yet another for public skating.

"Hey Solara," Spiralla's friend, Esmeralda Scienski, greeted her not long after she had walked inside. She was a petite brunette with lengthy hair and hazel eyes. She was already in her pink, sparkly ice dress in which she practiced. Solara Nikita was Spiralla's fake name after Order 66 had happened seven years ago. She had changed it in order to avoid attracting unwanted attention as well as dyed her hair jet black.

"Hey Esmy, what's the schedule?" Solara asked with her eyes on the list, eager to know how the agenda for her day's work.

"Ok, so we're going to do the Icy Wind routine, then the Black Star, and you're going to do the Silvery Dreams while I'm going to do the-," Esmeralda looked up from the list with a frown, "Summer Breeze." She hated performing that particular routine because - every time - she failed to properly produce the double Salchow jump. Esmeralda was also Solara's partner for ice dancing.

"I'm sure you'll do fine this time. I'll help you practice the double Sal'," she told her with an encouraging smile.

"Ok, thanks." After lacing up her boots, she led her friend onto the white ice.

"Let's warm up and meet over there," Solara decided, pointing to the other edge of the rink, where there were smaller blue and red rings that made up a circle. After skating one lap, she executed her backward and forward crossovers with grace.

She returned to Esmeralda. "Ok, why don't we start with a single Sal'?" Solara and Esmeralda skated a few strokes and managed a left outside three-turn, then they swung their right legs around as they lifted off in the air and landed on a right back outside edge, extending their legs in perfect harmony.

"Ok, um, why don't you do a double Sal'? Maybe I could show you why you keep falling?" Solara nervously asked, careful not to upset her friend more.

"All right," Esmeralda took off to perform a left three-turn. She swung her leg around in rotational force, lifting her like a feather off of the ice...but she faltered with the landing and fell sideways, sliding a foot across the ice.

"See! No matter how hard I try, I just can't do a double! I could do a single perfectly well, but not a double. I tried to convince our boss but he just wants us to practice more," an upset Esmeralda explained.

"I see what's wrong: when you swing your right leg around, pull it tighter - closer to your body. And try to bend your knees more and jump off higher. Like this." Solara showed her the maneuver, swinging her leg and wrapping her arms around her body as if hugging herself.

"So that's what I need to do," Esmeralda mumbled to herself.

"Why don't you try now?" Solara kindly suggested. This time, Esmeralda leaped exactly as Solara had demonstrated but fell in the midst of the jump. She had only completed one and a half rotations. Esmeralda glanced up at her friend, embarrassed.

"I can't do this, I just can't," admitted Esmeralda, surrendering to discouragement.

"It's ok, just do a single. No one will know and I don't think our boss will be there to see your show, anyways. He'll probably end up watching my show." Solara put her arm around Esmeralda's shoulders and tried to calm her friend down. Esmeralda then nodded and attempted a weak smile while Solara grinned warmly back.

The PA system suddenly made an announcement. "Attention all skaters: If you are part of the Icy Wind show, please come to the North Rink in five minutes."

"We'd better hurry over to the changing rooms," decided Solara. They skated off the ice and headed to the girls' lockers. Solara pushed the door open and chose a shimmery, blue dress marked "Icy Wind" out of the vast array of costumes. The dress had swirling blue sequins running down the white sleeves and a V-shaped sleeve end. The costume included two rings with an attached a three-foot long piece of thin, blue, silk which was to be worn at each hand. The body of the dress had silver, sparkly swirls on a light-blue background. The skirt was composed of a tranquil-blue satin, which faded into a snow white. The back of the shirt was a lattice of stripes. Esmeralda's costume matched Solara's. They fit themselves into their dresses and rushed out the door towards the North Rink.


	2. Chapter 2

The two friends sat on a bench just outside the rink, waiting for the Golden Sunshine program to end. This program featured a female Zeltron, who was pink from hair to feet. She skated into a lunge, holding her pose as the audience erupted into a barrage of applause.

"Well, I guess it's our turn." Esmeralda beamed and Solara grinned in return.

At the last minute, they took off their blade guards and skated in as the Zeltron stepped out of another door. Standing at the center of the rink they posed, facing one another each with an arm bent at her elbow, one wrist above her head and the other lying across her stomach. The music started and they held hands, skating in the opposite directions until their momentum allowed them to detach and perform one-foot spins simultaneously. Next, they grabbed each other's hands and glided around the rink counter-clockwise, producing forward crossovers and spirals. The flying piece of silk enhanced the performance as they twirled their arms. Then they made a waltz jump and extended their legs, maintaining balance and control. Preparing to go into a spin, they executed backward crossovers and did a forward camel, rotating in synchronization.

Out of the blue, stormtroopers burst through the doors to the South rink, causing the audience and other skaters resting on the benches to jump up and shriek. Receiving an immediate warning from the Force, Solara ended the spin abruptly and sped towards the exit, leaving her friend with an expression of confusion and embarrassment.

"Solara, SOLARA! Come back here! We have to finish the program!" She had started off with a holler but had concluded in a squeak.

_At least it would take a while before they find me, _Solara mused, already undoing the buckles on her skates and sinking her feet into her boots. The stormtroopers began to surround the North Rink. One snatched a glance at Solara's face before she turned around and zipped to the bathroom without using the Force.

"Halt, in the name of the Empire!" He hollered over the noise, certain that she was one of the Jedi.

Thankfully, she was able to slip into the bathroom, shutting the door with a sigh of relief. Sensing he was getting close, she noticed a window, wide enough for her to fit through. She removed the glass panel with the Force (because it was too tall for her to reach) and hastily climbed through it, desperate to escape the frightening stormtroopers that were gaining on her.

"Ma'am, you need to step out of the bathroom or I'll be forced to come after you," he bellowed rudely, hammering his uniform-covered fist on the door. After a while, he and another stormtrooper who had caught up with him opened the door, sending it hard against the wall. After checking all the stalls and noticing that nothing had been disturbed - for Solara had put the glass panel back - they marched out of the bathroom. Solara was now on the roof, hoping no one would spot her. _I guess I'll have to find another job, _she realized.

_..._

_"_Let me go! I've done nothing wrong!" Esmeralda screamed at the stormtroopers, panic evident on her pallid face. They had stripped off her skates (fearing she would use them as a weapon), had left her barefooted, and had handcuffed her. Solara put her hand over her mouth and nearly cried; for she had known her dear friend for seven years - had shared precious moments of happiness and sadness with her. _I must save her, but...how?_

"Ma'am, we need to take you in for an interrogation since you have had dealings with the Jedi," one of the stormtroopers replied, not caring to sound polite at all. _Why do you call her ma'am if you don't even mean it?_ Solara wondered to herself, furious.

"I have never met a Jedi! I told you already! Solara isn't a Jedi, she's my friend!" she screamed at them again, squirming in their uncomfortable grips. She dug her heels into the men in black-and-white uniform, desperate to slow them down before they could seal the nature of her fate.

"Then why did we find this hidden under your friend's clothes?" he replied, showing her Solara's lightsaber. _Oh, no, this is not going to end well, _Solara thought with carried Esmeralda into the Imperial ship despite her protests and dumped her into one of the inhumane cells inside. Only one stormtrooper remained at the back of the ship, consumed with his Datapad in hand.

_This is my chance! _Solara backflipped and landed, startling the stormtrooper. She was able to subdue him by sending him a sleep suggestion through a Force-influenced touch. Solara stripped off his armor in a matter of seconds and hurled him onto the roof with the Force. _Good luck getting down. _After putting on the oversized armor, she tip-toed inside the ship and clicked the door closed, hoping that no one would notice.

I'm sorry this chapter is pretty short but I promise the next will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

_I hope they don't notice me_, Solara thought as she entered into the Imperial shuttle and propped herself onto one of the chairs. The sitting space was cramped and the ship was dimly lit. A red ray shield separated the bland, gray cell. Esmeralda was curled up into a ball with her head hidden in a corner, sobbing. The shuttle pushed off from the ground, soared into Tatooine's orbit, and attained light speed with the glowing stars zipping past it. Solara threw up the strongest mental shields she knew as soon as she sensed Darth Vader's presence, hoping he hadn't sensed her before she had done. The shuttle dropped out of light speed, and the sudden jolt to normalcy revealed the enormous, gray moon-like Death Star. This "moon" had a gigantic crater on it. The sight of it made Solara's jaw drop underneath her helmet and made her incredibly nervous.

"Wow," she quietly breathed to herself - so quietly that no one except her had heard.

"This is shuttle 4527 reporting. We have a prisoner with a connection to a Jedi, and we want to bring her in for interrogating," the pilot spoke through the comm after two eternal hours had transpired. The thought of her friend being a prisoner made Solara cringe inwardly.

"Shields deactivated," Admiral Tarkin replied, standing on the bridge of the Death Star with Darth Vader behind him. Through analyzing the pilot's mind, he let out a cruel smile, knowing that Spiralla Kenobi was the Jedi about whom he was talking. He swiftly turned his back with his cape sweeping the floor and headed to the hanger, anxious to meet the human.

The shuttle docked in the hangar. Two stormtroopers grabbed and hauled Esmeralda out, uncaring about her protests.

"Let me go! I've done nothing!" She screamed futilely, struggling against their firm grip and still sobbing. Her face turned a pale white when she secured her eyes on Darth Vader, which caused her to kick her legs. She had heard horror stories about how he had tortured his prisoners to merciless, bitter death.

"Take her to the interrogation cell and tell the interrogator to report to me when finished with her," the Dark Lord yelled as he walked behind the two stormtroopers. He was curious as to what she knew about the Jedi. He then stalked towards the bridge. All the officers seemed more diligent and focused in their work once the doors slid open, revealing Lord Vader.

"Amass the troops for a journey to Tatooine, in search for Obi Wan Kenobi," he commanded one of the officers working at the bridge. "He will be there."

"Yes, my lord," a confident Admiral Tarkin replied.

...

Obi Wan Kenobi rode on his eopie, carrying his shopping bags home. He had bought some of his favorite bantha milk as well as other types of vegetables and meats. He had been discreetly watching over seven year-old Luke Skywalker, assuring that the young boy didn't get himself into too much trouble. Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen looked after him and loved him as if he were their own son.

It was dusk. Obi Wan did not sense his daughter as his eyes detected his hut in the distance. _She's probably hanging out with her ice__-__skat__er__ friend. Nothing to worry about. _But something felt different. Something within the Force was telling him she was in trouble. All he could do was to hope she had already returned home. He was exhausted for the day and had no time to venture into the ice rink, looking for her.

After settling down, he slumped onto the couch and turned on the holonet.

"Breaking news! Several squads of stormtroopers raided a local ice rink in Mos Espa for the search of a Jedi named Spiralla Kenobi. They have evidence from the raid that she was surely there: a Jedi weapon. This is Sam Greensville reporting live for INN," the calm reporter saluted. Obi Wan's eyes had nearly bulged out of his head when he had heard the news. He had had an itching feeling that something was wrong, and this confirmed that worry exceptionally. _Force! I knew this was going to happen someday. _He ached to know the real situation that his daughter faced, and yet he simultaneously dreaded just that.

/_Snow, can you hear me?/ _He sent a message through the Force.

_/__Father? Uh, I'm uh, on board the, uh, moon like battleship thingy?/ _The bearded Jedi was clueless as to what she was talking about. _Moon like battleship thingy? _He thought to himself.

_/What in the stars are you talking about?/ _Surprise was obvious in his alarmed tone.

_/__Uh, __I'm on a__ battle ship __that looks__ like a moon./_

_/__How did you get on without them detecting you? And what are you doing there? Are you on a__n__ Imperial space tour trip or something?/_

_/__I wore stormtrooper armor? And I'm trying to get my friend off of this thing./ _She instantly stopped broadcasting her thoughts towards him, shutting him out. She did not want to reveal that Vader was there, certain that such knowledge would bring more grief to her father. It was better for him to look to the future rather than to the past.

_..._

_I'm so sorry, Esmy. I should have... _Solara pushed away the thought, reminding herself to focus on the present as Master Yoda had reminded her numerous times. After passing him, she explored the Death Star, taking mental pictures as she left and joined other squads of stormtroopers. She then found a 'fresher and stepped into one of the stalls. The place reeked, but she didn't care; it was the first time she had won some privacy since that morning at dawn.

After a while Solara left the 'fresher, rejoining a nearby squad of stormtroopers. The squadron soon diminished until there was only one other stormtrooper left. She followed him into and out of a turbo lift, and as they arrived at detention bay, the girl found herself surprised at their how close to Esmeralda they were. _Well, I hope A - no, they're done with interrogating Esmy. _A wave of dismay swept through her. _I really hope I can help Esmy escape. _After watching the lone stormtrooper march up and down the aisle of prisoners, Solara was very curious as to what task she had been assigned. _I guess I'm to guard the prisoners. _She shrugged at the thought and began to walk aimlessly up and down the aisle of cells. As time passed, the only remaining stormtrooper had left. As soon as he pressed the button to shut the turbo lift doors, Solara hurried over to the front of Esmeralda's cell, glancing around to see if anyone was near.

Relieved that she could finally help her friend out of the tricky situation, she struggled out of the inconveniently bulky stormtrooper armor and deactivated the cell door. She hauled the armor inside, silently resting it down on the chilly floor, and slowly looked up from the ground. Esmeralda was weeping in the corner, her knees to her chin and her arms wrapped around them. Solara hated to see her friend like this. _Esmy, what did he do to you? _She calmly walked to the disconsolate girl and sat beside her. She considered hugging her but decided against it, as such an action could cause Esmeralda to yelp.

"Esmy," Solara soothingly called to her. _Did I -_

"Esmy," she repeated. This time Esmeralda looked up and watched as the ray shields deactivated. Now Solara hugged her, sending feelings of comfort and peace through the Force.

"Solara? Y-you came back for m-me?" She asked, finally lifting her head.

"Yes," she replied, warmly smiling and looking at her face. _Thank the Force they didn't hurt her too bad._

"H-how do we get o-out of here?" Esmeralda studied her friend's countenance, which was much more confident and reassuring than her own.

"Here's my plan: I pretend that you're getting transferred to another place. I will hijack a ship and we will go to Tatooine to drop you off, pick up my father and travel to another planet," she replied.

"But what if we get caught?" She questioned nervously.

"Uh, we'll get to that when that happens. For now, we stick to our plan. Besides, I'll look like an regular stormtrooper performing the usual tasks. I'll be no different from the rest of them," she replied, reassuring a skeptical Esmeralda. Solara arose from her position on the ground, gently grabbing her friend's wrist.

"Wait -" they both stopped in their tracks and looked at each other - "are you a Jedi?" Before Solara answered, there was a moment of silence, hesitation, consideration.

"Yes," she replied quietly, though she quickly changed the subject: "and could you also pretend to be a prisoner, because that will make the Imps less suspicious. Just keep struggling and yelling, 'Let me go!' Okay?"

"Sure," she replied indifferently, desperately wanting freedom.

Solara grabbed both of Esmeralda's wrists and led her out of the cell. As part of the plan, Esmeralda kept screaming and struggling in her friend (the stormtrooper's) grip. Thankfully, the officers working outside the cells didn't question them and continued their work, busily tapping on the control screens. The undersized stormtrooper and the whimpering girl stepped into the turbo lift, sighing in relief.

"Okay, now we just have to get to the hangar," Solara assured her friend.

"Why is Vader after you?" asked Esmeralda out of the blue, having pondered at the troubling fact since her arrest on Tatooine.

"Uh, he...uh," Solara paused in her sentence, unable to find the words to finish it; she bowed her head in sorrow. Vader's presence grew nearer and nearer, as if he thirsted to take part in their conversation. "Pretend to be a prisoner again! Here!" she cried, reaching for Esmeralda's wrists.

"What! Why?" Esmeralda protested, flabbergasted as she jerked around to face Solara.

"Vader," was all she could say before the turbo lift doors opened, revealing the Sith Lord.


	4. Chapter 4

Solara escorted Esmeralda out of the lift, the only sound Darth Vader's respirator. She concentrated on her mental shields, careful to not let a single thought slip by as she walked down the corridor in silence. She could feel his eyes boring into her skull. Esmeralda's head was down as she walked, hoping they could get out of this mess.

"Your thoughts betray you, Spiralla," Vader hissed with spite. Solara felt her heart leap into her throat; this was going to get worse.

He wanted to choke the life out of her, she knew, taking revenge for what her father did to him. He could have easily killed her- a single slice with his lightsaber. She wouldn't be that lucky. He was going to take away her friend- the little hope she had left- before dealing with her.

She had to do something. Without another thought she ran for her life, grabbing her friend's wrist and pulling her along. Vader held out his hand and choked Solara with the Force. She stopped, gasping to suck in air, bringing her hands around her throat. Her stormtrooper mask fell off in the struggle, revealing her face.

"You will suffer for what your father did!" He told her, coldly, a cruel smile already creeping out beneath his mask. Black dots danced in front of her eyes and soon, she sank into darkness. He let go and she crumpled to the floor.

"Solara!" Esmeralda cried out. She was now trembling with fright and her skin was pasty. The lift's doors opened and a squad of stormtroopers rushed out. She tried to turn around, but was met with even more of them.

"No, no!" She screamed and struggled as they tried to bind her. They did it anyway, despite her protests, and dragged her into another cell.

"Leave the other one." He hissed, when a stormtrooper tried to bind and drag off Solara. He then roughly snatched her arms and hauled her off towards a cell.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Obi Wan Kenobi had a restless night. He kept tossing and turning, worrying about his daughter. She had not come home, and by now it was morning. He couldn't sense her- and that did little to ease his nerves. He sat down with his bantha milk and sighed. Usually, he would be at his favorite bar or watching over Luke Skywalker, but he was in no mood to do so. He couldn't say here, worrying about Spiralla. He stood, suddenly, his face determined. He had to find her.

Stormtroopers spilled out of the two shuttles that landed near Obi Wan's hut in Tatooine, where they had previously found Solara's friend Esmeralda. Lord Vader descended down the ramps, sensing Obi Wan long before his shuttle landed. As he walked to the hut he broke the door down with the Force.

"You'll pay for what you've done to me! You left me to die on Mustafar!" He shouted at his former master, pointing an accusing finger. He was drinking blue bantha milk, slowly, as if he was completely oblivious.

"Now this is truly rude. Can't a man have a glass of milk in peace?" He asked, a smirk beginning to play on his lips. Anger rose within Vader and he threw him to his stormtroopers by the neck with the Force.

"Bind him!" He yelled and stormed to his shuttle, his cape fluttering behind him. Obi Wan did not struggle when the stormtroopers cuffed him and walked him to the shuttle.

/_I'm coming for you, Spiralla/_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Solara woke up with a pounding headache on the cold, metal bench. _Stars! Where am I? Oh, shoot!_ The memories flooded back to her. The last thing she remembered was Vader's hand slowly clenching into a fist. Vader...Esmy! She sat up, glumly looking around her cell. All hope for Esmeralda's escape diminished as she sensed her still within the space station. Thankfully, her force signature was still strong. She hesitated at the red ray shields separating the cell from the hallway. She had to look out. When she did, the sight sent her heart pounding. She backed up and curled up on the bench, and she could feel cold air wash over her.

Vader entered the cell, followed by a torture droid. Their eyes locked for the first time in years. Grabbing a syringe with a creamy white liquid from the spherical droid, he walked towards her.

She fought the urge to scream; she was extremely squeamish about needles.

Whenever the Healers at the Jedi Temple would try to inoculate her, she'd make a large scene; running around the room and screaming. Vader read her mind and pinned her against the wall with the Force to prevent any chance of escape.

"No! Stay away!" She screamed, her blue eyes wide with fright. He still advanced, determined. She attempted to move her neck, but to no avail, as he easily plunged the needle into her skin. He dropped her and she writhed on the floor, screaming as the Force was ripped from her.

"I'll be enjoying this!" Vader hissed. She was pulled up to face him with the Force. He saw her face was now pale, and fear was emanating from her in waves. "Where are the other Jedi?" He boomed. He released her to allow her to talk, but instead she again curled up on the floor in silence.

"If you won't talk to me, perhaps you will talk to your friend."

"No!" She cried, but so weakly that her voice was almost inaudible.

"Get the other girl, and put her in Solara's cell!" He bellowed at the stormtroopers. Two stormtroopers deactivated Esmeralda's cell and dragged her towards Solara's.

Once the red screen disappeared, Solara lunged for freedom. The stormtroopers were unable to grab her, already busy with a struggling Esmeralda. A cry of pain stopped her in her tracks. She slowly turned around- her mouth gaped open and closed. Her father was here. Vader turned to face her, and Obi Wan quickly snatched the Sith Lord's lightsaber off his belt, hoping to give Solara a chance to run. Vader immediately turned around and grabbed the other end of his lightsaber, trying to wrench it from the Jedi's grip. Solara stood there, frozen, eager to see who would win.

"You will pay for this insolence!" He yelled in Obi Wan's face, anger surging through him. An angry red blade sprouted from the handle and Vader gained the upper hand. He yanked it from Obi Wan's hands, making him fall on his face with a cry of surprise. He rolled away, missing Vader's blow by mere inches.

"Don't stand there! Run!" He screamed at Solara, begging for her to run while avoiding Vader's strikes. She palmed the shield control panel, deactivating it, and briskly hauled Esmeralda out. It was too late when Vader looked in the other direction, the turbo lift doors had already closed.

/_Run, my daughter, run/_

Obi Wan's remaining energy was depleted, and he was ready to become one with the Force. His daughter was safe, he knew. He was certain she would get out alive.

"Lock this battle station down!" Vader screamed into his comm.

"Goodbye, Anakin." Vader glanced back to him and with one clean strike, he was gone. His life flashed before his eyes: holding Spiralla in his arms as a baby, hugging his wife Santine, and raising her to be the Jedi she was today. Now, only rumpled clothes were left- falling down to the floor. Vader deactivated his lightsaber and stormed towards the turbo lift, determined to find the last Kenobi.


	5. Chapter 5

Once the lift doors closed, they both slid down to the floor- their breathing heavy.

"That was close." Esmeralda wheezed.

"Yeah," Solara replied, blankly. Thinking of her father, tears began to roll down her cheek, but she quickly wiped them away with her sleeve.

"How do you suppose we get out of here?" She asked, disrupting Solara's thoughts.

"Oh, uh... the air vents?" She suggested, pointing towards the ceiling. She remembered how many times they had escaped through the air vents on a mission. The air vents were located at the corner of the lift, right above the hand rails. "Help me up. I'll climb onto the hand rails," she told her friend, one foot already hoisted up.

"Sure." She pushed Solara's body forward, while she reached up and pushed the cover aside. Then she jumped, catching hold of the inside of the vent, and slowly hauled herself inside- palming the cold silvery metal. She lay on the metal and hung her arms down.

"Climb on the rails, and hold on to my arms." She told her with an encouraging smile. Esmeralda hesitated.

"I'm not s-"

"Just do it! We don't have much time! Jump! I'll pull you up." Solara hissed, with a hint of annoyance. The doors were going to slide open soon, she knew. Her friend jumped and Solara pulled her up, wriggling backwards with her feet. _Almost there._ After managing to get her inside, she put the cover back carefully, so that it looked like no one had touched it.

The turbo lift doors opened and a squad of stormtroopers were waiting for them. They stepped inside suspiciously and searched everywhere. Seeing no one, they exited lift and reported into their comms, their last words muffled by the closed doors.

"Now, that was really close," Solara said as she glanced up at her friend's hazel eyes. "Let's go that way," she squeezed Esmeralda's shoulder and started crawling.

"So, why is Vader after you anyways?" She inquired. Solara paused for a moment, thinking, and then continued crawling. _I can trust her. After all, she is my best friend and I've been with her for seven years._

"My father fought him, and it resulted in the loss of Vader's legs and arms. So now he's blaming me apparently and my father for what happened to him," she whispered back. They were now crawling above the halls, where the stormtroopers and crewmen walked about.

"Oh, no wonder he uses that respirator. But does he really have to breathe so loud? I can hear him a mile away! How can he sneak up on people if he breathes like that?" She asked. Solara stopped and began to snort and then laugh, attempting to stifle the noise.

"I've... never heard... someone describe... him that... way!" She said, in between fits of giggling. Just noticing what she said, she began to giggle as well. After numerous twists and turns, they finally got to the hangar.

"Ok, why don't we get out of this cramped air vent and jump down there, behind those boxes? Then we can sneak aboard the nearest ship." She said, pointing to the ship.

"Do you know how to pilot, though? Cause I'll probably crash the ship... even if my life depended on it."

"Yes, I know how to," she lifted the covering and put if aside. After jumping down silently, she beckoned Esmeralda to jump too. With some encouragement, she jumped down.

"Good job, now let's get to that ship." Solara told her friend, pointing once again to the Imperial shuttle they were aiming for. She could feel the Force partially flow through her now, which meant the drug was wearing off. But, that also meant that her Force signature was stronger. _How many hours had it been? Five, six... more?_ She picked up a surprised Esmeralda and zipped to the shuttle so fast she only realized she'd moved at all when they were safely inside. Luckily, no one had seen her, for everyone was still busily with their duties.

"Here, sit down," Solara motioned to the co-pilot's chair and sat at the chair beside it. Everyone looked at the shuttle in curiosity as it's engines roared to life, blue fire sprouting out from them. The shuttle then hovered, briefly, before roaring out of the hangar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Admiral, do you have a tractor beam locked on that shuttle?" Vader asked menacingly.

"Yes, my Lord," Admiral Tarkin replied, turning from the screen to face him. Before Vader could command him to pull that shuttle in, it went into hyperspace. He clenched his fists in anger and strode out of the bridge. _Someday, I will get you, Spiralla._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So, where to now?" Esmeralda spun around in her chair, looking at the ceiling.

"Tatooine," she replied, turning her chair to face her spinning friend. She stopped and sprang up in her seat, looking at Solara with a worried look.

"But that's where he captured us! Won't he expect that we'll return there again?!" She argued, gesturing with her hand.

"The whole reason my father and I were there..." She hesitated, but decided to tell her friend the truth, "was because he was watching over a child who is important to the future of the galaxy. Now I have to return, to watch over him instead."

"Who... who is this child?"

"Luke Skywalker."

Love it? Hate it? Please review!


End file.
